beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 02
is the second episode of Beyblade Burst Turbo, the third season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on April 9th, 2018 in Japan and later aired on October 14th, 2018 in Canada and December 16th, 2018 in America. Plot Determined to grow stronger and battle the best, Aiger transfers to Beigoma Academy. His sights are set on battling Valt’s successor, Fubuki Sumiye. But after almost 100 consecutive wins, will Aiger have enough gas left in the tank to take on the Bey Club Captain? Major Events * Aiger leaves his hometown for the city of Beigoma. * Aiger and Naru are enrolled into Beigoma Academy. * Fubuki Sumiye is revealed to be the new captain of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, effectively becoming Valt Aoi's successor. ** In addition, Valt's younger siblings Toko and Nika Aoi as well as Koji Konda are revealed to be members of the BeyClub. * Rantaro Kiyama's younger brother, Ranjiro Kiyama, makes his debut along with his team, the Wild Bey Gang. * Toko Aoi reveals his new Beyblade, Spiral Treptune 8Bump Wedge. * Aiger defeats several members of the Wild Bey Gang and 100 members of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, including Toko. * Aiger and Fubuki start their battle, and Aiger earns 1 point with a Ring-Out Finish. Characters * Aiger Akabane * Naru Akabane * Taiga Akabane * Kana Akabane * Valt Aoi (Flashback) * Nika Aoi * Toko Aoi * Fubuki Sumiye (Turbo Debut) * Suoh Genji (Debut) * Ranjiro Kiyama (Debut) * Hanami (Turbo Debut) * Principal Shinoda * Koji Konda * Hayao Ashida (Debut) * Harumi Hijikawa (Debut) * Tobisuke (Debut) * Gumita (Debut) * Benimaru (Debut) * Kimeru Imabune (Debut) * Jonji (Debut) Beyblades * Emperor Forneus 0 Yard (Fubuki's; Debut) * Z Achilles 11 Xtend (Aiger's) * Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic (Valt's; Flashback) * Spiral Treptune 8Bump Wedge (Toko's; Debut) * Boom Khalzar 2Glaive Orbit (Unknown Blader's) * Alter Cognite 4Flow Jaggy (Tobisuke's) * Deep Caynox 7Under Flugel (Jonji's) * Shelter Regulus 2Bump Needle (Benimaru's) * Maximus Garuda 4Flow Weight (Koji's) Featured Battles * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs Unknown Blader = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs Unknown Blader = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs Unknown Blader = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs 5 Unknown Bladers = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (5 Burst Finishes; 10 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs Unknown Blader (Boom Khalzar 2Glaive Orbit) = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Fubuki Sumiye vs Unknown Blader (Doomsizor D3 ? Disk ? Disk Flame Jaggy)= Fubuki & Forneus (2-0) ** Round 1: Fubuki & Forneus (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs 2 Unknown Bladers and Unknown Stamina-Type Blader = Aiger & Achilles (6-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (3 Burst Finishes; 6 pts) * Tobisuke (Alter Cognite 4Flow Jaggy) vs Jonji (Deep Caynox 7Under Flugel) = Tobisuke & Cognite (2-0) ** Round 1: Tobisuke & Cognite (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs Tobisuke (Alter Cognite 4Flow Jaggy) = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs Kimeru (Deep Caynox 7Under Flugel) = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs Benimaru (Shelter Regulus 2Bump Needle) = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs Koji Konda (Maximus Garuda 4Flow Weight) = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs other 98 Bladers = Aiger & Achilles (196-0) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 196 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs Toko Aoi (Spiral Treptune 8Bump Wedge) = Aiger & Achilles (2-1) ** Round 1: Toko & Treptune (Ring-Out Finish; 1 pt) ** Round 2: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs Fubuki Sumiye (Emperor Forneus 0 Yard) = Battle continued in the next episode ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Ring-Out Finish; 1 pt) Special Moves Used * Spiral Counter (Spiral Treptune 8Bump Wedge) * Z Breaker (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) * Emperor Guard (Emperor Forneus 0 Yard) * Z Launch (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) Full Episode BEYBLADE BURST TURBO Episode 2- Achilles Vs Forneus Gallery Preview Episode Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger Watches His Someone Examine Achilles.png Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger Wins.png Burst Turbo E2 - Achilles Bursts Khalzar.png Burst Turbo E2 - BeyNews on Fubuki Sumiye and Emperor Forneus.png Burst Turbo E2 - Emperor Forneus and It's Parts.png Burst Turbo E2 - Emperor Forneus 0 Yard.png Burst Turbo E2 - Naru Confused on About Aiger Talking to Achilles.png Burst Turbo E2 - Heated Up Aiger.png Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger on a Train.png Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger's Aura.png Burst Turbo E2 - Ranjiro Kiyama's Debut.png Burst Turbo E2 - Spiral Treptune's Debut.png Burst Turbo E2 - Toko and Valt Comparison.png Burst Turbo E2 - Treptune's Gimmick.png Burst Turbo E2 - Achilles Loses With a Ring-Out.png Burst Turbo E2 - Achilles' Gimmick.png Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger Uses Z Breaker.png Burst Turbo E2 - Treptune Bursts.png Burst Turbo E2 - Fubuki, Suoh, and Hayao.png Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger Examines Forneus.png Burst Turbo E2 - Emperor Guard.png Burst Turbo E2 - Heated Up Fubuki.png Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger's Aura 2.png Burst Turbo E2 - Fubuki's Aura.png Burst Turbo E2 - Forneus Loses with a Ring-Out.png Burst Turbo E2 - Aiger and Z Achilles.png Trivia * This episode marks Fubuki's official debut in Beyblade Burst Turbo, as he previously made an appearance in the season finale of Beyblade Burst Evolution. * As of this episode, Aiger Akabane reads the episode's title. * This is the first episode of the Beyblade Burst series where Valt Aoi does not make a physical appearance. * Taiga's remark about Bladers becoming possessed by their Beys may be a reference to how Shu became possessed by Spryzen Requiem in the previous season. It may also foreshadow Aiger suffering the same fate later on. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo episodes